


Nothing beats love

by EmmaDurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDurin/pseuds/EmmaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"aidean prompt: both are already together and the time they finish filming is coming closer, after that they won't see each other until the premiere. they talk about it a lot, how to meet, how to continue. and it's wearing them down. something alone those lines"<br/>Aidan really thinks their relationship can work... but does Dean thinks the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing beats love

“I don’t think i want to have this conversation now, Aidan... i’m a bit tired, and right now, i just want to be with you. Don’t ruin the moment, please”  
Actually, Aidan really doesn’t’ want to talk about it, but they have to. They can’t ignore the fact that they will live in different places very soon.  
They will go back to their normal lives, like they did before. How is life going to be without Dean?  
Aidan thinks about waking up i the morning without those small arms around his waist, without the usual good morning kiss, without the cute smile Dean makes when Aidan says “good morning, love”, without those eyes looking at him, without all the cuddles and sweet words... without Dean.  
He can’t imagine it.   
He already had plans for the future, a future together. Married maybe.

 

“I won’t give up on you, i won’t give up on us” Aidan is honest when he says this. He never wanted something or someone this bad.  
Dean still doesn’t want to talk about it, but he sees that he doesn’t have any other choice. He sits next to Aidan, holding his hand.  
“Hey, love... don’t think about it, alright? I know you don’t like to talk about it, it’s hard for you, and i understand! I love you, i love our moments, and i take our relationship seriously” Dean gives a small kiss on Aidan’s cheek.

He wants to stay positive about this situation, but he knows that a distance relationship is hard to keep.  
They won’t see each other and it won’t be the same. Even if they chat on Skype or something (and Aidan doesn’t even like Skype) it will never be the same.  
But on the other side ... Dean never felt this for anyone. His heart still beats faster every time Aidan kisses him. He still thinks about their first time, and how nervous he was.

 

“You always say that, but the fact is that time is running out... we only have one more week together” Aidan can’t hold this anymore. He needs to convince Dean to stay with him “I really think this will work. I mean... we love each other so much, and nothing beats love, right??”  
Dean shakes his head and laughs “You’re so silly” He always thought Aidan had a big imagination, but this was just so sweet.  
“What?? That’s what they say in the movies!” Aidan punches Dean in the arm playfully, and then kisses him.  
The kiss started out as a gentle one, but it got more and more passionate. They were exploring their mouths with their tongues, Dean’s fingers between Aidan’s dark curls. He could feel Aidan’s hand under his shirt, making small circles with his hand on Dean’s back.

“Seems like you already forgot that issue” Dean said against Aidan’s lips.  
“I didn’t” Aidan suddenly left Dean alone on the couch, standing right in front of him “You only get to kiss me if you promise to stay with me, no matter what. It’s fair enough”  
Dean rolled his eyes, and placed his head between his hands “You’re being a little baby, Aidan. This is serious!”  
“Oh, so now it’s serious? Ten minutes ago you didn’t even wanted to talk about it”  
“You really think this isn’t hard for me? You think i’m not afraid? I think about this everyday, and believe me: i don’t want to lose you! I love you, Aidan... so, so much.... it hurts to think about a life without you”  
Aidan can’t even believe what he heard. He blushes and smiles like a teenage girl.  
“Does this clears all your doubts, babe?” Dean asked, resting his arms around Aidan’s shoulders, and kissing him once again.  
“Humm... maybe” Aidan smirked “Seriously, Dean.... do you believe in us?”  
Dean smiled and said “More than in anything else. Like a smart Irish man once said: nothing beats love, right?”  
“Don’t even joke with me...” Aidan whispered to Dean’s ear “I love you, Dean”


End file.
